This invention relates to a gas distributor for a fludized bed and more particularly to a gas distributor for use in introduction of high temperature (higher than 1000.degree. C., particularly about 1,000.degree. C. to 1,700.degree. C.) gas into a reactor from the bottom or side wall thereof, where solid particles are fluidized by gas.
In a reactor in which solid particles are fluidized by gas, it is desirable to provide a gas distributor in an inlet portion through which the gas is introduced, so that the particles may be mixed as uniformly as possible and be brought into good contact with a fluid. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,543 discloses a system in which a plate grid is placed at the bottom of a gasification vessel in order to disperse gas uniformly.
Where the temperature of the system is below about 1,000.degree. C., it is possible to use a gas distributor made of a metal material. However, when it is higher than about 1,000.degree. C., it is not possible to use such metal materials. Therefore, where the temperature of the gas to be introduced into the reactor, or the temperature of the fluidized bed is higher than 1,000.degree. C., it has been the practice not to provide such a gas distributor even though sacrificing the contact efficiency of gas and solid particles.
However, where it is desired to provide a gas distributor in such systems where the temperature is higher than 1,000.degree. C., it may be possible to utilize oxide-based refractories for production of the gas distributor. For example, the bottom portion has been filled with oxide-based refractory beads for the gas distributor. With this method, however, an insufficient effect has been obtained because, in some cases, such beads are blown up or pushed to one side in the fluidized bed.